1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable information technology (IT) products such as smartphones, wearable devices, and the like, are being thinned. To enable such thinning the devices, the passive elements in the devices are themselves being thinned in order to decrease a thickness of the entire package.
To this end, demand for a thin-film capacitor capable of implementing a thinner thickness as compared to a multilayer ceramic capacitor has increased.
The thin-film capacitor has an advantage in that a thin capacitor may be implemented using thin film technology.
Further, the thin-film capacitor has an advantage in that it has low equivalent series inductance (ESL), unlike a multilayer ceramic capacitor according to the related art, such that the application of the thin-film capacitor as a decoupling capacitor in an application processor has been considered.
In order to use a thin-film capacitor as a decoupling capacitor in an application processor (AP) as described above, a thin-film capacitor has been manufactured in a form of a land-side capacitor (LSC).
However, in a case of existing embedded-type capacitors, it is impossible to rework a capacitor if a defect is identified in the capacitor and, as a result, the total device may be designated as a loss when only the capacitor has failed thereby leading to a significant loss expense. Therefore, there is a need to implement is a thin-film capacitor in a form of a reworkable land-side capacitor (LSC).
Meanwhile, since the LSC type thin-film capacitor is disposed between solder balls, the thin-film capacitor should be designed to have a size as small as possible to significantly decrease a solder ball removal area.
At the same time, research into a technology for applying a trench type structure capable of increasing a surface area contributing to implementing capacitance to the thin-film capacitor has been conducted in order to increase capacitance of the thin-film capacitor.
However, the trench type structure as described above has a problem in that in a case of forming a trench to have a deeper depth in order to increase capacitance, a process and a material may be restricted.
Therefore, a novel structure capable of increasing a total surface area while considering a process difficulty and limitations of the material itself has been required.